L'amour, en douze versements mensuels
by poire-gourmande
Summary: L'évolution de la relation entre Ron et Hermione en un an, de juillet à juin. L'histoire se passe pendant la septième année, et Harry est parti à la chasse aux Horcruxes.


**Disclaimer :** Le merveilleux univers d'Harry Potter n'est malheureusement pas à moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling, et à je ne sais quelle compagnie qui en détient les droits.

_Ma première fic à vie, écrite pour Anacofleb pour l'échange de hpvalentin, sur Live Journal._

**Juillet**

_Hermione, _

_Il y a trois semaines qu'on s'est vus et je ne peux attendre encore deux semaines avant de te voir… Avant d'entendre ta voix…_

Ron posa sa plume et poussa un soupir. Hermione lui reprochait de ne jamais lui écrire. Il écrivait, pourtant. Une lettre ou deux par semaine. Il était tout simplement incapable de les envoyer. Il conservait toutes les lettres dan un vieux coffre en bois de rose ayant appartenu à son grand-père. Si jamais elle les découvrait, il ne pourrait plus la regarder en face.

Ce coffret contenait un bon nombre de déclarations d'amour, dans lesquelles il écrivait des choses qu'il n'oserait jamais lui dire en personne. Il était certain qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de lui, ils se disputaient tellement souvent…

Ron soupira à nouveau et reprit sa plume, pour continuer une autre lettre destinée à ne pas être lue.

**Août**

Comme prévu, Hermione était arrivée trois jours auparavant, au cours de la deuxième semaine d'août, pour passer une partie des vacances au Terrier. Ils conservaient leurs vieilles habitudes, même si Harry était parti à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, donnant encore plus d'éclat à la chevelure rousse de Ron, qui volait sur son Brossdur, tentant d'impressionner Hermione. Il mit finalement pied à terre et lui demanda :

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à voler?

- Je sais voler! fit-elle, vexée. On a eu des cours en première année, tu te rappelles?

- Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que tu n'as jamais semblé être à l'aise sur un balai. Je t'offre simplement des cours… de perfectionnement… Et je pourrais t'aider à combattre ta peur des hauteurs…

- Je n'ai pas peur des hauteurs!

- Ce n'est pas ce que Harry m'a raconté… Tu te souviens de Buck, en troisième année?

- Bon, d'accord! fit-elle, résignée.

Ron sourit en lui tendant son balai :

- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire!

Hermione enfourcha le balai craintivement, puis s'éleva lentement, à une hauteur de trois ou quatre mètres, avant de redescendre, les jambes tremblantes. Ron la soutint pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

- Hmm… Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je monte avec toi, pour commencer.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'installa derrière elle sur son balai.

- Accroche-toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de décoller.

Ils étaient maintenant à plus de dix mètres d'altitude. Hermione poussa un cri et agrippa les mains de Ron qui tenaient le manche du balai. Ron était tellement heureux qu'elle soit si près de lui qu'il sentait à peine les ongles d'Hermione s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il l'emmena un peu plus haut, puis se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

- Attention, on redescend…

À l'atterrissage, Hermione descendit du balai et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Ron s'étendit à ses côtés. Le soleil était couché depuis quelque temps déjà. Ils s'endormirent dans l'herbe, tout à fait inconscients de la crise que Mme Weasley piquerait en les retrouvant dans le verger, le lendemain matin.

**Septembre**

La routine à Poudlard avait reprit depuis plus de trois semaines. Ron et Hermione se promenaient dans le parc avec Ginny, Neville, Seamus et Dean, qui avaient réussi à convaincre Hermione de faire ses travaux d'Arithmancie le lendemain. Les feuilles d'automne crissaient sous leurs pas et la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les arbres.

Seamus et Ginny étaient en grande conversation. Ron regardait d'un air meurtrier Seamus, qui se rapprochait imperceptiblement de sa sœur et qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

Hermione eut bientôt fait de remarquer le manège. Elle prit Ron par le bras et lui dit à l'oreille, d'un ton apaisant :

- Laisse la vivre! Elle a seize ans, tu sais, elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait! Et de plus, Harry l'a laissée, ce n'est pas comme si elle le trompait!

En guise de réponse, Ron émit un grognement qui aurait pu signifier « Ouais, bon, si tu le dis ».

- Comprends-la! Toi non plus, tu n'aimes pas que tes grands frères t'asticotent au sujet de ta vie amoureuse, ajouta-t-elle en lui frôlant doucement le bras.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Fred et George avaient passé tout l'été à insinuer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Hermione et à se moquer de lui lorsqu'il rougissait sous les effets combinés de la colère et de la gêne.

**Octobre**

Il restait une semaine avant l'Halloween et les énormes citrouilles d'Hagrid étaient parvenues à maturité. La plupart étaient plus grandes que Ron; la famille Weasley au grand complet aurait même pu entrer dans la plus grosse.

Ron et Hermione prenaient justement le thé avec Hagrid dans sa hutte. Hermione regardait d'un air songeur les citrouilles par la fenêtre.

- Vous savez ce qui serait bien? On devrait creuser des visages effrayants dans les citrouilles et allumer un feu à l'intérieur pour le soir de l'Halloween!

- Hermione, tu es brillante, fit Ron, admiratif.

- Hagrid, tu veux bien les vider pour nous?

- Revenez demain, ce sera fait!

- Merci!!!

Hermione sauta au cou d'Hagrid, s'éraflant la moitié du visage sur sa barbe.

Le lendemain, ils entreprirent, armés d'une hache et d'une pelle, de décorer les citrouilles. Hermione, une hache à la main, avait l'air tellement déterminée que Ron éclata de rire.

- J-j-je v-v-vous en p-p-p-prie, n-n-ne m-me f-f-faites p-pas d-d-de m-mal!

Hermione lui tira la langue.

- Ça dépend si vous êtes gentil… Professeur Quirrel!

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Alors, comment est-ce qu'on décore celle-là? La classique?

- Hmm… D'accord!

Ils se mirent à découper deux grands triangles pour les yeux. Hermione s'arrêta soudainement.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir entrer dans la citrouille, il faut creuser du dedans pour enlever ce qui reste…

- Et pourquoi moi?

- Il me semble que c'est évident… J'aurais peur pour ma coiffure, dit-elle, imitant la voix de Lavande Brown, tout en battant des paupières. S'il te plait… Ron-Ron!

Elle reçu soudain une motte de chair de citrouille sur l'épaule.

- Ron! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… Hermy?

- Ne m'appelle pas Hermy!

Elle lança à Ron une poignée de graines de citrouilles gluantes. Le tout atterrit sur la tête de Ron.

- Alors ne m'appelle pas Ron-Ron!

Il lui lança également une poignée de graines. Les deux étaient hilares et s'écroulèrent par terre, ou plutôt, dans un tas de pulpe de citrouille.

À quelques mètres de là, sortant des serres, le professeur Chourave et le professeur McGonagall les observaient.

- Miss Granger commence vraiment à se laisser aller, commenta Chourave.

- Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien, indéniablement, répondit l'autre femme, une rare lueur espiègle traversant son regard.

**Novembre**

Novembre, en Écosse, était toujours un mois pluvieux, brumeux, et glacial. Celui-ci ne faisait pas exception. Il pleuvait presque sans arrêt depuis deux semaines et le niveau du lac montait dangereusement, menaçant d'inonder la cabane d'Hagrid et les serres.

Néanmoins, rien ne pouvait empêcher les élèves d'aller à la sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard cette fin de semaine. Ils avaient été confinés à l'intérieur si longtemps que ni la pluie, ni le vent glacial ne pouvaient les décourager.

Seule Hermione avait décidé de ne pas y aller, elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir étudié trois fins de semaine de suite, en pleine année d'ASPIC et elle s'était juré que Ron ne réussirait pas à la convaincre de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard.

Ils ne restaient donc plus qu'elle est quelques première et deuxième année dans la salle commune. Tout absorbée par son livre de Métamorphose, elle n'entendit pas Ron descendre du dortoir des garçons et s'installer à côté d'elle.

- Alors, tu viens?

Hermione sursauta.

- Je dois absolument étudier, dit-elle avant de replonger dans son livre.

- Mais les ASPIC ne sont que dans sept mois!

- Justement, répondit-elle, agacée.

Ron lui enleva le livre des mains, et, prenant son air de chien battu le plus attendrissant, la supplia.

- Allez, s'il te plait…

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils marchaient tranquillement sur la rue Principale de Pré-au-Lard.

- Ronald Weasley, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu réussis à chaque fois à m'empêcher de travailler.

- C'est probablement dû à mon charme fou…

- Je t'avertis, la prochaine fois, je ne me laisserai pas convaincre. Si ça continue, je vais couler mes ASPIC!

- Toi, couler tes ASPIC? Allons, même avec moins d'étude que moi, tu me surclasserais!

Hermione esquissa un sourire. La pluie ruisselait sur ses cheveux, ses joues étaient rougies par le froid. Ron la trouvait plus belle que jamais.

- Je commence à avoir froid, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui, On va aux Trois Balais?

L'endroit était bondé, tout le monde semblait avoir eu la même idée. Ils commandèrent deux Bièraubeurres à Madame Rosmerta et se trouvèrent une table. La seule disponible était minuscule, si bien qu'ils étaient pratiquement assis côte à côte. Ron sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir et il ne savait si c'était l'effet de la Bièraubeurre ou du genou d'Hermione collé contre sa cuisse. Hermione le regardait droit dans les yeux et semblait sur le point de dire ou faire quelque chose quand Ron vit Seamus et Ginny entrer dans le pub, main dans la main et hilares, ce qui le fit s'étouffer avec une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

**Décembre**

Cette année encore, Hermione passait Noël au Terrier, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait invité Ron chez elle pour le Nouvel An.

Le soir du 24 décembre, toute la famille était réunie : Charlie et Bill avaient pu venir, de même que Percy, qui s'était finalement réconcilié avec Mr. et Mrs. Weasley. Bill avait emmené Fleur, et Remus et Tonks étaient également présents.

Mrs. Weasley était en train de couper la traditionnelle bûche de Noël pour le dessert, lorsque Remus se leva.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-il, les yeux brillants. Tonks et moi, nous sommes maintenant… fiancés!

Les exclamations fusaient de partout, on se précipitait pour embrasser Tonks, dont les cheveux étaient d'un bleu royal.

Un peu plus tard, lors de l'échange de cadeaux, lorsque Tonks et Fleur reçurent toutes deux de jolies petites barboteuses, tout le monde comprit qu'il y avait beaucoup plus que des mariages dans l'air…

Hermione avait offert à Ron un pull noir orné d'un minuscule logo des Canons de Chudley.

- Tu sais que ça te va mieux que l'orange? lui dit-elle en riant.

Ron, quant à lui, lui donna une chaîne dont le pendentif était une minuscule licorne d'ivoire.

- Ron… Je… C'est merveilleux!

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, qui prit alors une teinte écarlate. Fred et George se mirent à ricaner. Hermione entraîna Ron hors de la pièce.

- Ne prête pas attention à eux… Tu veux aller dehors?

Ron hocha la tête et la suivit. Elle lui tenait toujours la main. Dehors, malgré la fine neige qui tombait, il ne faisait pas très froid. Ils se promenèrent un peu, faisant le tour de la maison quelques fois, en discutant de choses et d'autres.

- Il commence à faire froid, fit Hermione.

- Tu veux entrer?

- Pas nécessairement…

Elle glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Ron et blottit sa tête contre son épaule. Ron eut un léger mouvement de recul mais se reprit et resta contre elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, ce n'est rien, je…

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de lui couper le souffle, ainsi que la parole.

- Ron, je…

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tout doucement. Ron était toujours sans voix.

- Joyeux Noël, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui prendre la main. Allez, on entre. Les autres vont se demander où nous sommes...

**Janvier**

Les pluies moroses de novembre avaient laissé place à l'hiver et, pendant la nuit, il était tombé une épaisse couche de neige collante.

- Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie? demanda Hermione à Ron au petit déjeuner. De faire un bonhomme de neige!

Ron la regarda, incrédule.

- Tu proposes toi-même qu'on aille s'amuser plutôt que de faire nos devoirs, avec les ASPIC dans cinq mois?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, cinq mois, c'est loin. Et puis… j'ai envie d'être avec toi.

À ces mots, Ron avala de travers le reste de son jus de citrouille.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils s'étaient habillés bien chaudement et essayaient maintenant de se frayer un chemin dans la neige qui leur arrivait parfois jusqu'aux cuisses.

Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent finalement, tout près de la forêt interdite, un endroit où la neige était vierge de toute trace de pas, ils se mirent à faire des boules de neige aussi grosses qu'il leur était possible. Cette tâche accomplie, ils les empilèrent pour former le corps du bonhomme.

- Il faut l'habiller, maintenant! dit Hermione.

Puis, elle enleva tout doucement l'écharpe et le bonnet de Ron avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa tête. Le visage de Ron vira au rouge, pendant qu'Hermione coiffait le bonhomme des vêtements de Ron. Elle ramassa ensuite une branche par terre, qu'elle métamorphosa en carotte, pour faire le nez du bonhomme, puis elle cueillit quelques cailloux pour les yeux et la bouche.

- Et voilà! Joli, n'est-ce pas?

- Pas autant que toi, se dit Ron.

Hermione se laissa tomber par terre et fit des arcs dans la neige avec ses bras et ses jambes. Elle se releva ensuite, prenant bien garde de ne rien effacer.

- Regarde! Un ange!

Ron était en train de chercher un coin où ils n'avait pas marché pour en faire un lui aussi, mais Hermione lui fit un croc-en-jambe. Il s'étala dans la neige de tout son long. Hermione, hilare, se laissa tomber sur lui, puis l'enlaça en riant.

- Ron… Tu as les lèvres bleues! Viens, on retourne au château…

**Février**

Ce jour-là, dès que Ginny eut fini de déjeuner, Ron se rua vers elle et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle.

- Lâche-moi, je peux marcher seule! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Ce qui se passe? C'est la Saint-Valentin dans exactement onze jours!

- Et alors?

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais donner à Hermione! Toi, tu es une fille, et tu es sa meilleure amie, tu dois bien avoir une idée?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, tu es toujours avec elle!

- Et toi, tu es toujours avec Seamus, rétorqua Ron, offusqué.

- De toute façon, ça ne règle pas ton problème. Selon toi, qu'est-ce qu'elle aime?

- L'école. Lire, hmm… la culture moldue…

- Et elle aime beaucoup ce qui est romantique! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça n'a pas fonctionné avec Viktor… Oh! Je vais être en retard à mon cours de Métamorphose! McGonagall va me tuer, c'est la cinquième fois ce mois-ci!

Quand Ginny sortit de la classe de Métamorphose, Ron l'attendait.

- J'ai une idée! Mais j'aimerais avoir ton avis. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un recueil de poèmes d'amour moldus?

- Ce serait parfait! Elle va adorer ça, j'en suis sûre!

Ron parut néanmoins soudainement désespéré.

- Comment vais-je trouver ça en onze jours? Je ne peux pas acheter ça à Pré-au-Lard!

- Calme-toi, on va demander à la mère de Dean, c'est une Moldue et elle est très gentille, elle va sûrement accepter de nous aider.

Le temps passait. Dean avait envoyé un hibou à sa mère, mais il ne restait que trois jours avant la Saint-Valentin et ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles. Ron s'était résigné à l'idée qu'il allait décevoir Hermione et même l'optimisme de Ginny ne put lui faire entendre raison.

Le matin de la Saint-Valentin, le colis n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ron, ne voulant pas voir la tristesse dans les yeux d'Hermione, préféra rester au lit pendant le petit déjeuner. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Ginny entra en trombe dans le dortoir.

- Allez, lève-toi, paresseux! Le livre est arrivé et Mrs. Thomas a même fait un paquet cadeau! Maintenant, va le donner à Hermione, elle est tellement morte d'inquiétude pour toi qu'elle a oublié que c'est la Saint-Valentin. Elle est dans la salle commune, vas-y pendant que les autres sont encore dans la Grande Salle!

Ron s'habilla à toute vitesse, prit le cadeau, et descendit. Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil, dos à lui, le menton dans les mains et tapant nerveusement du pied. Ron s'approcha sans bruit et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin…

Puis, il lui donna son cadeau.

- Tu y as pensé?

Ron hocha la tête. Hermione terminait de déballer son présent. Elle regarda Ron, les yeux brillants.

- _Poèmes d'amour de la Renaissance à nos jours_? Un livre moldu? Tu as dû te donner tant de mal à l'obtenir!

Elle lui tenait les mains si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ron prit son visage entre ses mains.

- S'il te plait, ne pleure pas…

- C'est parce que je suis tellement heureuse… C'est un si beau cadeau!

Elle l'embrassa et le serra dans ses bras avant de se blottir contre lui dans le fauteuil et commença à lire.

- Certaines choses ne changent pas, murmura Ron, amusé.

**Mars**

C'était le 17 mars, jour de la Saint-Patrick, patron des Irlandais. Comme elle tombait cette année un vendredi, tout le monde à Poudlard avait décidé de faire la fête toute la soirée.

La plupart des élèves arboraient fièrement le vert, et ne pouvaient être distingués des Serpentard, sauf pour un détail : ces derniers avaient un air suffisant et arrogant en permanence.

Seamus, fier de ses origines, portait un chandail où il était écrit « Kiss me, I'm Irish » et il avait dessiné un grand trèfle sur sa joue gauche, laissant la droite libre pour d'éventuels baisers. Une petite bande de filles l'avait suivi toute la journée en gloussant, suscitant l'exaspération de McGonagall et de Ron.

- Il n'a pas assez de Ginny? marmonnait-il entre ses dents.

Après le dîner, tous les Gryffondor se rendirent à leur salle commune pour faire la fête jusque tard dans la nuit. Ginny, aidée de quelques filles, avait accroché des drapeaux irlandais et des trèfles géants un peu partout. Seamus et Dean arrivèrent après tout le monde : ils étaient passés aux cuisines chercher plusieurs caisses de Bièraubeurre ainsi que des victuailles. Dean disparut dans le dortoir quelques instants et revint avec quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu.

La fête battait son plein depuis déjà quelques heures. Ron était allé prendre un peu d'air à l'extérieur et il allait rejoindre Hermione et Ginny lorsqu'il entendit Seamus, Dean et Neville en grande conversation.

- … et elle m'a embrassé! racontait Seamus.

- Impossible! s'exclama Neville. Hermione n'aurait jamais fait ça!

Ron figea sur place. Autour de lui, la fête continuait, mais il n'entendait plus rien. Il n'avait qu'un seul but : quitter cet endroit, peu importe où il irait. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir, écartant tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il se jeta finalement sur son lit, pleurant de rage. Il avait cru qu'Hermione l'aimait enfin… Et elle avait embrassé Seamus… Trahissant sa meilleure amie par le fait même! Ron frappait dans son oreiller pour tenter de se défouler, mais la colère n'en était que plus vive. Il s'endormit finalement, épuisé.

Le lendemain, il resta au lit toute la journée, mais personne ne s'en soucia : c'était le cas de presque tout le monde : ils s'étaient couchés vers six heures. Ce n'est qu'après le dîner qu'Hermione commença à s'inquiéter. Elle demanda donc à Neville, qui descendait du dortoir, si Ron allait bien.

- Euh… Il n'a pas l'air malade, mais il n'adresse plus la parole à Seamus, on ne sait pas pourquoi…

- Tu n'aurais pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, chez Ron, pendant la fête?

- Euh… à vrai dire, j'étais avec Dean et Seamus, on discutait, Ron est passé devant nous, probablement pour aller te voir, mais il a stoppé net, puis il s'est précipité dans le dortoir.

- Et vous discutiez de quoi, à ce moment là?

- Eh bien, Seamus et Dean avait bu à deux une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, alors ils étaient en plein délire, mais en gros, Seamus se vantait de… de t'avoir embrassé… J'ai refusé de le croire, mais… Hermione? Hermione!

À ces mots, Hermione s'était précipitée dans le dortoir des garçons.

- Ron! Ron! Es-tu en colère contre moi?

Pour toute réponse, Ron lui tourna le dos. Hermione s'assit prudemment sur le lit. Elle posa la main sur son épaule, tentant de le réconforter.

- Tu oses encore me toucher après ce que tu m'as fait?

- Ron… Ron, je ne t'ai pas trompé… Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, c'est tout! On blaguait, il disait que j'étais la seule Gryffondor de plus de quinze ans qui ne l'avait pas embrassé… Et Ginny m'a mise au défi… et c'est tout!

- Ce n'est pas ce que Seamus racontait, en tout cas…

- Il était complètement soûl!

Mais Ron boudait toujours.

- Ron, tu es vraiment le pire rancunier que je connaisse!

Et elle partit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Lorsque Ginny arriva dans le dortoir des filles ce soir là, Hermione était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et les larmes roulaient sur son visage.

- Hermione… Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle lui raconta alors toute l'histoire, en sanglotant.

- Je sais qu'on s'est disputés souvent, et parfois il me boudait encore plus longtemps, mais… j'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime plus…

- Voyons, c'est insensé, il t'aime depuis la première fois qu'il a posé les yeux sur toi et il ne cessera jamais de t'aimer… Tu es tout pour lui, il a simplement besoin de s'en souvenir…

Elle sortit alors du dortoir pour entrer en furie dans celui des garçons.

- Ronald Weasley, tu vas sortir de ce lit immédiatement, sinon je viens te chercher moi-même!

Que ce soit à cause de la voix de Ginny, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de sa mère, ou à cause de la crainte que lui inspiraient les fameux maléfices de Chauve-Furie de Ginny, il se leva.

- C'est Hermione qui t'envoie?

- Non, je suis venue de mon plein gré! Ron, je te connais, tu es mon frère. Je suis sûre qu'hier tu étais bouleversé à l'idée d'avoir perdu Hermione, tu croyais qu'elle sortait avec Seamus.

Ron hocha faiblement la tête.

- Eh bien, tu veux que je te dise? Si tu continues à t'entêter comme tu le fais, tu vas effectivement la perdre, et ce ne sera pas à cause de Seamus.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais Ginny ne le laissa pas rajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Hermione et moi allons être dans la salle commune, si tu veux venir la voir, et tu ferais bien de venir.

Sur ce, elle sortit, sans jeter un seul regard à Seamus, Dean et Neville qui la regardaient, tétanisés, n'ayant pas quitté leurs lits depuis son entrée.

- Wow… Elle est encore plus belle lorsqu'elle est furieuse! commenta Seamus.

Ron lui lança un regard meurtrier et se jeta sur lui, mais Neville le retint.

- Ginny a raison, dit-il. Hermione est dans tous ses états, tu devrais aller la voir.

Peu de temps après, Ron descendit dans la salle commune, presque vide car les élèves étaient épuisés d'avoir trop fêté. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, Ginny s'éclipsa discrètement. Ron s'assit près d'Hermione.

- Hermione, je… Je sais que tu ne voudras probablement jamais me pardonner, mais je veux m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait…

Hermione hocha la tête vaguement, le regard toujours fixé sur ses chaussures.

- Je… Je t'aime, Hermione.

Elle le regarda soudainement droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu me le dis?

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Et tu avais tort. Je t'ai déjà pardonné, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

**Avril**

Ce matin là, Hermione avait averti tout le monde : elle passait la fin de semaine à la bibliothèque et ne voulait être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. Il ne restait que deux mois avant les ASPIC et elle avait tant négligé ses travaux scolaires! Ron déteignait peu à peu sur elle.

Elle s'était donc isolée dans un coin désert de la bibliothèque et révisait, en y mettant deux fois plus d'effort qu'à l'habitude.

Le soir venu, elle resta à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince l'en expulse, puis elle retourna à la tour de Gryffondor pour continuer. Ron tentait de la convaincre d'aller dormir car il était plus de minuit, mais sans succès. Il alla donc se coucher, tentant une dernière fois de lui faire entendre raison :

- Allez, vas te coucher, tu n'auras qu'à te lever plus tôt demain matin…

- J'ai déjà prévu de me lever avant l'aube. Laisse-moi continuer, maintenant.

Ron poussa un soupir.

- Bonne nuit, alors…

Il l'embrassa délicatement avant de monter se coucher.

Il était trois heures du matin et Ron était étendu dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait dormi un peu, mais il se demandait maintenant si elle était finalement montée se coucher. N'y tenant plus, il se leva, enfila un des célèbres pulls de sa mère par-dessus son pyjama, puis descendit dans la salle commune pour voir si elle y était toujours.

Ses livres ouverts parsemaient la table devant elle, certains même gisaient, épars, sur le sol. Hermione, elle, était endormie, son bras pendant par-dessus l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle tenait toujours sa plume, et une tache d'encre s'était formée sur le sol.

Ron, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas la réveiller, entreprit de ramasser ses choses. Il emporta ensuite le tout dans le dortoir des garçons, celui des filles étant bien entendu interdit d'accès aux individus de sexe masculin.

Il retourna ensuite auprès d'Hermione, qu'il prit délicatement dans ses bras, et la porta dans le lit d'Harry, libre depuis qu'il était parti faire la chasse aux Horcruxes. Il s'assit ensuite à ses côtés et resta éveillé jusqu'au lever du jour, la regardant dormir, caressant doucement ses cheveux emmêlés.

**Mai**

La voix de Colin Crivey s'élevait au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch :

- Ginny Weasley attrape le Vif d'Or sous le nez de Smith, de Poufsouffle! Gryffondor gagne la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, avec un score final de 230 à 80!!!

Hermione, tout comme les autres Gryffondor dans les tribunes, y compris McGonagall, poussa un cri de triomphe. Elle se précipita sur le terrain pour aller féliciter Ron et Ginny. Elle enlaça Ron dès qu'il se fut libéré de ses coéquipiers et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Tu as été génial!

Ron haussa les épaules, faussement modeste.

- Bah… J'ai quand même encaissé huit buts…

- Eux aussi! Et plusieurs de tes arrêts étaient spectaculaires! Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré, Ron, je suis fière de toi.

Ils se réunirent tous ensuite dans la tour de Gryffondor pour fêter la victoire, et McGonagall leur apporta elle-même de la Bièraubeurre et des pâtisseries pour les féliciter d'avoir gagné la Coupe.

Dean était installé dans un coin de la salle où il faisait le portrait de ses amis. Celui de Ron et Hermione était très ressemblant, Dean avait réussi à faire transparaître leur amour dans le dessin.

Finalement, las de toute l'agitation dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller prendre un peu d'air, histoire de se retrouver en tête à tête, sur le bord du lac.

**Juin**

Les résultats des ASPIC, contrairement à ceux des BUSE, arrivaient très tôt, à peine une semaine après les examens. Hermione passait les premières semaines de l'été chez Ron, attendant impatiemment ses résultats.

Un matin, Mrs. Weasley frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre que Ginny partageait avec Hermione.

- Hermione, un hibou vient d'arriver pour toi…

Hermione bondit du lit instantanément et tenta frénétiquement d'ouvrir sa lettre. Lorsqu'elle y parvint finalement, elle poussa un petit cri.

- Optimal partout!!!

Elle se précipita pour réveiller Ron, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il la serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Ouvre ta lettre, maintenant, lui dit-elle.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe lentement, faisant durer le suspense.

- Trois Optimal, et Effort Exceptionnel partout ailleurs! Il faut fêter ça, j'ai un cadeau pour toi…

Il sortit alors de sous son lit un vieux coffre en bois de rose.


End file.
